Naturally (song based story, well somewhat)
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Kagome had an accident in the past (In her time btw!) and she is the only one alive. Her miko powers and the Shikon Jewel saved her but at a cost. The only building left was the one with the well inside. She tries to jump through after it being sealed for three years and succeeds. Rin now calls her mom and Sesshomaru dad. THAT'S a major problem. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naturally (song based story, well somewhat)**_

_Chapter 1. The Future then back to The Past_

She was eighteen today. But it was nothing to celebrate. The girl had a blank face, her face has been emotionless since _**that**_ day. The sky was grey, everything was blown away. The teen girl looked around then stopped and took her hood off. Her silvery/ivory locks fell out and framed her pale face. Two neko ears that were the same color as her long waist length hair that was perfectly curled sat on top of her head. Her pale face had two blue stripes on each pale cheekand had a blue tear drop adorning her forehead. Buther bangs hung infront of the mark and she tried to cover her stripes, that didn't work out. She untied a sash that went around her stomache, and pulled it off. Right after that there was movement under the back of her jacket, then a silvery/ivory tail came out. Sighing in relief after keeping her tail cramped up, then she stretched with her skinney jeans bending along with her. Walking towards the only building in a thousand miles, she frowned right before going in and looked at her boots. Shrugging she went inside. After going inside and standing infront of the well, that's in the middle of the building, she frowned more before jumping inside the well. Reaching the bottom she heard chirping then looked up to a blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naturally (song based story, well somewhat)**_

_Chapter 2. A weird "Welcome Back"_

Her sapphire eyes adjusted to the light making her pupils into neko slits. Jumping out from the 14ft deep well, she landed on to the grass. Her ears twitched and turned back and forth, side to side taking in all the sounds. Sniffing the air, her tail waved side to side while deciding which way to go into the forest surrounding where she stood. Hearing clashing metal, deep growls, and loud curses she tilted her head back slightly and looked to where the sounds came from. She turned that way and started to walk in that direction. When she was a foot away from the tree line she jumped into the trees jumping from branch to branch trying to find the noises. The neko girl stopped when she saw where the noises came from. She saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting while Rin was bawling on the sidelines of the battle. Five seconds later she was right behind Rin. Touching Rin lightly on the shoulder, Rin jumped with surprise but tears kept streaming down her childish face. The neko asked with her silky voice, "What's wrong Rin-chan? Is it because the two baka dogs are fighting again?" Rin was shocked when she knew her name but said, "InuYasha was teasing my Lord Sesshomaru-sama because he doesn't have a 'girlfriend'...!" The neko smiled kindly, but put no **real** emotion into the smile, she stretched out her arms to let the girl hug her. Rin ran into her arms and started to cry again. The neko frowned then looked back to the battler then picked up Rin, who now cried into her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naturally (song based story, well somewhat)**_

_Chapter 3. The akward reuniting..._

She looked back to Rin. The girl stopped crying a few minutes ago, she was asleep now, then the neko realized she was humming a slow, graceful song. Sesshomaru's pointed ears twitched because he didn't hear Rin's sobbing anymore but, it was now replaced by an angelic voice humming softly and delicately. He didn't take his eyes off the battle but, he saw the humming was also effecting his younger brother. When his sword was locked with InuYasha's, he looked around to find his young ward being held by a neko demoness. Growling furiously, he unlocked the sword match, he speed towards the neko girl aiming his poisonous, extremely sharp claws at her. She twitched her ears in amusment then said sikly, "Well, hi to you too...! Sesshomaru you are going to wake up my _precious _Rin-chan. She was crying because of _**you**_," Sesshomaru stopped two feet from her, he glared and growled softly. She spoke again, "I was simply caring for her _**properly**_, rather than playing with toy swords and making her _**cry**_. That's bad parenting 'Fluffy Evil', you should be ashamed!" (take notice with her sarcasim) He growled loudly then moved forward, quickly he aimed at her thoat with his claws. Sighing, she took a step to the left and he missed her. InuYashsa started laughing and said while laughing and between gasping for air,"H-He missed! Sesshomaru m-missed trying to h-hit a _**girl**_!" Growling, her silvery/ivory tail twitched with annoyance, she turned her back on him(InuYasha) and simply said, "Sit you 'inu'." InuYasha was slammed into the ground making a 4ft deep hole.

Author's note: Hello! Sorry this is my first authors note...thingy...and well...I'm just typing all my stuff without brakes or anything. It just continues on and on. I really don't know when I'm going to stop. Right now I'm just having fun with my story! My other story i 'was' writing i got bored with it but I PROMISE to **try** to put more chapters. Anyway I hope you liked my story so far! Please review to tell me what you think about it so far! JA NE!

-Shiroi


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naturally (song based story, well somewhat)**_

_Chapter 4. Total embarresment_

Sesshomaru just blinked and showed no emotion then looked at the girl with curiosity, she was emotionless(like him) her face completly blank. The neko watched InuYasha as he started to get up and curse, then she laid her head against Rin's and hummed the same song from earlier. Closing her eyes slowly, she smiled gently without emotion, then opened her eyes and said, "Wow, I'm shocked at you InuYasha. After three years you've become more of a baka and a whole lot more childish then when I first met you. You are so _**dissapointing**_." He just looked at her with wide eyes realizing how she looked familiar and thought she was very pretty. Shaking her head, she brushed her bangs showing her forehead adorned with a teardrop for a split second before her bangs fell back in place. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then grabbed her hand that brushed her bangs just a second ago, she just looked at him with wide eyed, her sapphire eyes sparkled brilliantly in the sun. He took his other hand and moved her bangs back looking at her blue teardrop, then he saw her pale cheeks(yes her two blue stripes on each cheek are still there!) turn into a light pale pink that only he could probably see, he smiled mentally. InuYasha snickered then said, "Aww! The puppy loves the kitten! _**Now**_ he has a girlfriend!" Sesshomau saw her frown and her pale pink cheeks turn pinker, her head went down making her bangs cover her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naturally**_

_Chapter 5._

Sesshomaru also felt her neko youki getting pissed off. With her bangs over her eyes, she still stared at her hand getting held by Sesshomaru. Her frown deepened when she felt her face warm up into a blush. Her neko ears twitched, then flattened against her head, her tail fluffed out. Her warning signs for InuYasha to stop failed to reach him, he just kept teasing Sesshomaru and her. She finally snapped, her aura reeking with a 'going-to-murder' feeling, Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly with shock.

Raising her head, she looked at Sesshomaru as a sign to let go of her hand or he was going to lose it, but didn't let go, she then turned to InuYasha. InuYasha jumped in fear because of her aura, neko youki, and her eyes, which are now blood-red with blue slits. Still staring at him, she then said heartlessly and cruelly, "InuYasha. Sit.." He was slammed back ing his hole, which was now 8ft deep. Her eyes were starting to glaze over with tears but, has a blank expression on her face like always. Sesshomaru saw that and gently squeezed her hand gaining her attention, he asked quietly for her only to hear, "Are you crying over that miserable half-breed mutt...?"

She looked up into his golden eyes with her innocent looking red eyes, she shook her head then said with humiliation, "Not even close...It's my youki, every time it appears...it hurts me badly...then I usually-" She stopped and fainted. She nearly fell to the ground when Sesshomaru caught her by the shoulder and waist, which he didn't mean to. After catching her, he layed her in the grass gently. Sesshomaru noticed Rin still was held tightly, yet motherly like by the neko. Their breathing was steady, except the neko's, which was some what ragged.

He sat down next to them with his legs crossed, than he crossed his arms while he watched the two sleep. InuYasha yelled angrily, "Hey you dumb ***! Are we gonna finish fighting or what?!" Sesshomaru ignored him as he studied the girl who had Rin in her arms, then he thought, '_It's like a mother and daughter situation.'_ He frowned at his brother's continuous ranting thinking that his yelling will wake the two girls up. He turned looking at InuYasha growling saying with a cold tone, "Urusai half-breed. If you wake them you _**will die**_."

InuYasha snickered at his brother, then said, "Fallen for the neko already have we? Before you even know her name? That's _**pathetic**_ Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled angrily and his claws grew longer but, still sat by the two on the ground sleeping. InuYasha just blinked, then let a grin spread from ear to ear, he said still grinning, "You_** have**_ fallen for the neko girl! Wow Sesshomaru that's _**extremely**_ low for _**you **_to do!" InuYasha had a lightbulb appear above his head three seconds later. He narrowed his eyes and was now smiling evilly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he didn't like that look of his brother's _**at all**_, he knew InuYasha was up to something now.

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I haven't been posting more chapters of Naturally! I got distracted by my other story I'm writing...Well there is no room for excuses so I'll be working on this story more now! BYE =P

-Shiroi


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naturally**_

_Chapter 6._

InuYasha chants extremely loud for all to hear(but the closet people are five miles away xD ), "SESSHOMARU AND THE NEKO SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! SECOND COMES MARRIAGE! THIRD COMES A BABY IN BA-" Before he could finish his chanting, Sesshomaru had him by the throat and held him to the ground. He was practically choking InuYasha. Sesshomaru was fixing to kill him, before he heard the sound of pure laughter. InuYasha and Sesshomaru turned to see Rin and the neko girl laughing their heads off.

Well the neko doesn't laugh, she is only pretending for Rin. Rin squeals in between laughs, "W-what are you doing- "She gasps for air ,"-sama! S-stop i-it! Ple-please st-st-stop!" Rin is laughing so hard she is crying now. The two brothers strained to hear the name. InuYasha cursed when he didn't catch it, and Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes. With Rin's screams of laughter, Sesshomaru winced and InuYasha was covering his ears and yelped. The neko smirking, continued the tickling torture on Rin.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" Rin finally yelled but, still kept laughing and crying from Kagome's tickling. InuYasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and accidentally squeezed InuYasha's neck unconsciously. Then InuYasha's eyes inflated like balloons. Sesshomaru thought, '_That couldn't possibly be that human miko from years ago...! That's impossible!_' His brother was trying to pull of his hand while gasping for air. InuYasha's face started turning blue, he barely manages to quietly say, "Kagome- help I- can't- breath..!"

Right after that, she was right behind Sesshomaru holding a twenty lb. rock above her head. Kagome then dropped it on his head. After she dropped the rock on Sesshomaru's head, it stayed there for a second then fell to the ground. InuYasha smirked at his brother's sudden shock. He let go of InuYasha's neck, only to try to grab hers. Sighing boredly, she took a step to the left, leaving her right foot in the same spot. Sesshomaru tripped over her right foot, his face meeting the grassy ground. Blinking with nothing but shock, Sesshomaru stared at the ground but, his shock was quickly replaced with frustration.

He got up fast and growled at her, it didn't faze her one bit. InuYasha burst out laughing holding his stomach while rolling around on the ground. Kagome crossed her arms and finally joined in his little staring contest by glaring back at him. She said, while still glaring at him, silkly but with an extremely cold tone, "Wow Sesshomaru you're extremely slow...Has your old age finally caught up to you? And here I thought InuYasha was slow..._**boringly pathetic**_..." Kagome mumbled the last two words coldly too, but playfully.

Sesshomaru heard the part she mumbled, then narrowed his eyes and thought, '_This is__** not**__ the same weak miko girl I once knew. This one can put such cruelty and coldness in anything if she wanted too..._' Rin gets in front of Kagome then say to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama leave Kagome-neechan alone!"

Kagome looked at Rin and said silkly, "It's ok Rin-chan. You don't have to worry for me, I could easily beat him." Kagome caught his newly formed glare. In response, she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head towards the other direction huffing. Sesshomaru was still glaring at her then thought, '_Was it just me, or was that a challenge...?_'

Author's Note: Here is a really long chapter for ya! I've been sick recently so I couldn't update more chapters U_U so sad...Sick or not sick I shall type these chapters o' mine! xD

-Shiroi


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naturally**_

_Chapter 7._

After thinking he looked at her again then said, "So are you challenging this Sesshomaru neko...?" Growling, she looked at him again smiling evilly, her fangs showing pure white. She then said, "Wow your slow physically and now mentally Sesshomaru. Yes you baka, I'm challenging you!" He growled back and glared at her, he said, "Fine, we start..._**now!**_"

He lunged at her, aiming his claws at her. Kagome looking obviously bored, stepping to the right leaving her left foot in place. Sesshomaru tripped again, his face meeting grass once more. InuYasha doubled over, falling backwards laughing up a storm. Sesshomaru, who now stood over him, said icily, "What are you laughing at_**half-breed**_? I see no reason to laugh at all. You get slammed down to the ground by a mere necklace. Also-"

There was a slam, blinking, he looked in front of him. Kagome stood in front of him with InuYasha at her feet in a newly dug hole. Kagome's ears twitched with obvious irritation and her tail waved back and forth, that symbols she is extremely pissed. She said with her voice raw with anger, "InuYasha! You need to learn to leave others alone! Your such a _**child**_." That last word rang in InuYasha's ears, his face was full of shock and surprise. "What happened to you Kagome?! You're not the same person! Where's the _**real**_ Kagome?!"

He said his voice full of hurt, then said,"Fine! Protect _**him**_! I don't care! And _**you**_!" Pointing a finger at Sesshomaru, "We'll finish this fight another day! Have fun with your _**girlfriend**_!" InuYasha caught Sesshomaru's growl, then ran off. Rin said to Kagome, who was in a kneeling position, "That meanie has no right to say that to you Kagome-okaasan!"

He turned to the stunned girl, who was staring at the ground and Rin trying to comfort her. She failed miserably at it. Rin said with big puppy like eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru-outasan can we _**PLEAZE**_ take Kagome-okaasan with us?!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at Rin who just called them mom and dad, then looked at each other. Kagome was fully light pink and Sesshomaru a super pale pink(not like anybody could tell anyway), both with their eyes widened. Kagome was the first to pull away from their staring contest, he finally quit staring when he head Rin's giggle.

They both crossed their arms and faced the other direction growling. Rin huffed and grabbed the back of Kagome's jacket collar and dragged her towards Sesshomaru. He smiled mentally, still turned away, when he heard Kagome choking on her words, "R-Rin-c-chan! L-let g-go! You-ur c-choking m-m-me!"

Now smirking, he didn't realize he was next till Kagome was thrown at him. She had her eyes shut tightly and felt arms wrap around her, catching her. Slowly, she blinked open her sapphire eyes, with her neko slits growing smaller in the light. Her hands were gripping on to his Kimono top.

Author's Note: Heh heh I don't really know what their shirts or tops are called so I put the only thing I know xD Anyway that was chapter 7 hope ya liked it! blah blah blah etc...**! **BYE

-Shiroi


End file.
